


Silence

by Constellationfics



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: All of my fics, Fluff, I need to fix that, Logan stays up late, M/M, Virgil sits on counters like the gay he is, analogical - Freeform, are so short, honestly it can be read as romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellationfics/pseuds/Constellationfics
Summary: Logan stays up too late and has a 4 a.m. conversation with Virgil.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Silence

Logan’s eyes were locked on his laptop’s corner, his sleep-addled mind trying to make sense of the numbers there. 

4:35 AM

When, earlier that day, he had sat down to write a schedule for the next months videos, he had thought it would take three hours, tops. But as the sun set, the hours flying by and the work still unfinished, he had realized how wrong he was. He hadn’t checked the time for twelve hours, lost in his work, and, because he asked Patton and Roman not to distract him for the rest of the evening, he had missed dinner. His stomach grumbled at the thought. 

Reluctantly, Logan shut his computer down. He could always complete his work I’m the morning, after all, and he didn’t want to see what Patton would do if he didn’t eat. 

The area behind his eyes pounded from staring at screens for so long, each creak of the staircase worsening his headache with a blunt stab. Once he reached the bottom, he was surprised to find the kitchen light already on. 

He kept his footsteps quiet, not wanting to startle whoever was in the kitchen - he knew no one had gone to bed without turning the lights off, as Virgil checked each room at 11 before closing himself off in his room again. When he turned the corner from the stairs, he could see Virgil sitting on the counter, one foot on the surface with him while the other swung idly, his fingers tapping rapidly on his phone. 

“You’re up late,” the paler side remarked as Logan approached. He huffed, the corners of his lips curling up. 

“My work took longer than I expected it to,” he replied in explanation. “How about you? Keeping up the night owl persona?” Virgil gave him a grin in return, letting his foot drop from the counter so he could lean in to meet Logan. 

“You could say so. It’s calming to be out late. Some people think I’m unhappy, but I’m not. I just appreciate silence in a world that never stops talking.” Logan looked at his eyes, still staring down at his phone, the sincere glint in them making him smile. As Logan made tea, deciding he wanted warmth more than food, the pair shared a mutual comfort. 

The soft sound of boiling water washed over them, the only noise in the room. As he listened to it, he considered Virgil’s words. Admittedly, the Mindscape could become noisy from the actions of the right-brain sides. And now that he was considering it, he did often fine himself stepping away from the commotion throughout the day. And he had singled Roman and Patton out when he asked to be left alone for the day, not even mentioning it to Virgil. It put things into a new perspective. Logan hummed while considering the phrasing of it, the words bringing up memories of Roman and his bantering which often pushed too far. 

“I don’t think you’re unhappy, Virgil,“ he said softly. “Everyone could use a little quiet now and then.” Virgil looked up from his phone for the first time, shock shining in his face, and Logan gave him a comforting smile. He grabbed his mug and poured himself a cup of the water before turning away, letting silence again fall over the house as he returned to his room. 

The silence was broken only by a huff of happy laughter from the kitchen as he ascended the stairs. Hearing it made him warmer than his still steaming drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated !!
> 
> I take requests :)


End file.
